1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a method for manufacturing an LED (light emitting diode), and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED which has a dam separating LED chips of the LED.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED includes a base, first and second electrodes secured to the base, a plurality of LED chips arranged on the base and electrically connected to the first and second electrodes, and a projection arranged on the base and surrounding the LED chips. The projection is used to receive an encapsulation therein, which covers the LED chips and to function as a reflector for reflecting light from the LED chips. However, the projection and the base which are separate parts, are formed in different steps. Therefore, the method for manufacturing the typical LED is complicated, and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased. Furthermore, light rays generated by the LED chips of the LED interfere with each other, whereby color of light generated by the LED is difficult to control and accordingly the LED has a low color rendering index (CRI).
Therefore, what is needed is a method for manufacturing an LED which can overcome the described limitations.